


Private Party

by InfiniteAlexisA



Series: Drug Lyrics, Blood Money [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drug Cartel AU, M/M, Party, drunk!everyone, gaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAlexisA/pseuds/InfiniteAlexisA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had a varied taste in music. He could belt out every lyric to any Beyonce song, could mosh with the best of them, he could twirl and laugh at Taylor Swift and when he was alone he may love bad bitches, but that's his fucking problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Party

Stiles had a varied taste in music. He could belt out every lyric to any Beyonce song, could mosh with the best of them, he could twirl and laugh at Taylor Swift and when he was alone he may love bad bitches, but that's his fucking problem.

Yet, no matter what Stiles listened to the people closest to him knew there would always be one constant, Lady Gaga was his queen.

His obession would slip out at odd intervals. Someone would mention the paparazzi and Stiles would get this little smile on his face that meant he was currently singing the song in his head. He never outright said anything about it around strangers, preferring to listen to All Time Low or Falling in Reverse while in the public eye. And if Gaga came on the radio then he would allow himself those three minutes of release but that was it.

That didn't mean that he didn't love to sneak her lyrics into his daily conversations and now that he had a bad ass werewolf boyfriend he loved and loved to fuck with, he went out of his way to slip Gaga quotes past him.

“Baby let's go to the club” He said crashing into the loft. Peter and Laura just smirked while Cora didn't even glance up from her book on anti-gravity, she just couldn't seem to put it down.

“Jungle?” Derek said peeking out from the kitchen “Why would we go to Jungle?”

“Because I'm on the edge!” He exclaimed “of glory!”

“You're on the edge of my last nerve” Cora grunted still not looking up from her book. “We're not going anywhere tonight.”

Instead of pointing out the fact that Stiles hadn't actually invited her he hummed happily “Okay fine. I know you guys have alcohol here, let's get fucked up!”

Peter perked up at that “Will you be inviting the rest of the pack?”

Stiles frowned at Peter but answered his unasked question “Lydia will be there yes, and she will kill you before you can get within three feet of her.”

“Three feet” Peter's smile was vicious “That's two more feet than last time, she's warming up to me I see. Of course once she intakes some of the wonderful Vodka I will provide she will be more inclined to let me bask in her presence.”

There was a snarky remark about the warm flames of hell on the tip of Stiles tongue but he kept it to himself, he did his best not to mention flames around the Hales, not since the flambe incident. So he resigned to a just as snarky “She's gonna drink your tears tonight.”

“Remember what happened last time you got drunk?” Derek asked coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

“Yeah” Stiles sighed dreamily “I wanted to just dance but you took me home instead and now theirs a monster in my bed” he teased “You tore my clothes right off, you ate my heart and then you ate my brain.”

“Oh, that boy is a monster.” Laura said, clearly amused.

“I can't imagine what Stiles' brain taste like.” Cora mused from her couch

“Just like glitter mixed with rock and roll.”

“I like you a lot.” Laura said her smile wide as she started to realize what Stiles was doing, he winked at her.

“I think you're really hot.” He teased.

“Boys, boys, boys.” Cora chided but Stiles was positive she was hiding a smile behind her book. Stiles and Laura both snorted out their amusement while Derek decided it would be better to just let whatever he was witnessing happen without questioning it.

“Well as long as no one dies or cums on my couch I'm game. Tell everyone to bring something to drink. We have the wolfsbane. We'll spike it when they get here” and just like that Stiles was throwing a party.

-

It wasn't really a party, more like a bunch of young adults getting fucked up and dancing to pop music from Pandora. Stiles was surprisingly graceful on the dance floor, and equally as dirty. He moved his hips in a way that held everyone watching them captive. He danced with Erica first, mostly because she was the only other person really dancing. They moved perfectly in synch along to some ridiculous pop song until 'Hips Don't Lie' came on and Stiles let loose.

Even Erica stood there in surprise as she watched the human move his hips with surprising talent. Stiles kept his eyes closed and let himself feel the rhythm of Shakira as he popped and moved his entire body like he had come out of the womb belly dancing. Scott, Jackson, and Issac cheered and held up their glasses as they sung praise of Stiles' “sexy hip moving skills”. Lydia and the Hale sisters paid Stiles no mind for they had long become accustomed to seeing Stiles dance on the many occasions they had gotten together to get drunk and bitch about their lives.

Derek was the most affected, he kept his eyes glued to Stiles and the way his lean body moved with the music. Erica caught his stare and laughed to herself before she walked, or rather stumbled, her drunk ass across the room to whisper something in Issac's ear. The blue eye'd boy grinned at Derek before promptly switching the song to something that made Stiles' heart rate excel.

“Yasssss!” Stiles all but moaned out as his body automatically started moving in synch to 'Do What U Want' by Lady Gaga. Derek barely stops himself from fucking Stiles into a shivering mess right there on the spot. Derek did, however, down his drink and saunter over to Stiles confidently. Or drunkenly, but hey he was already the guys boyfriend, he didn't need to look cool.

He put an arm around Stiles' waist and glided behind him so he could move his hips in motion with whatever heavenly thing Stiles was doing with his body. Stiles recognized Derek immediately and started grinding back more

“Hey babe” Derek whispers against the shell of Stile's ear. Derek can hear Stiles give a small drunken giggle and a harder than usual grind back into Derek's crotch, Derek groaned and repressed a shudder. It wouldn't have been so bad if Stiles hadn’t been slinging along to the lyrics in a passionate breathy voice.

“Write what you want, Say what you want 'bout me If you wanna know that I'm not sorry” As Stiles started to get more into the song Derek realized, with an amused smile, that Stiles wasn't trying to seduce him with his dance skills. He just had a deep love of Gaga.

Derek actually laughed as Cora and Laura stole his boyfriend from him and handed Stiles a bottle of Smirnoff. The three of them used the bottles as microphones as Derek and the rest of the pack just sat back and watched .

“You can't have my heart, and you won't use my mind but, Do what you want with my body!” Laura and Cora sang together as Stiles took a swig from his bottle, all three of them still dancing. When it got to R. Kelly's part Stiles didn't sound half bad as he sang and swung his hips perfectly in beat with the song, his knees drooping a bit to let him move around more freely. “Do what I want with your body” Stiles sang into his beer bottle doing what looked to be a impression of R. Kelly “Back of the club, taking shots, getting naughty No invitations, it's a private party” He tried and failed to hit the high note which lead to everyone laughing until they were hunched over holding their stomachs. Laura, Cora, and Stiles were laughing the hardest. They were also the most drunk so they ended up on the floor in a pile and that was when Derek decided it was time to turn down the music and crash.

He turned to Issac and made the cut motion with his hand. The curly haired boy unplugged his cellphone from the jack.

“Give it up for DJ Puppy Wolf!” Stiles shouted from his spot on the ground and everyone burst into applause. Issac, the sweet drunken thing, threw up his hands in victory and cheered. Scott helped him towards one of the blow up beds that Derek had placed around the apartment before the party had started, Allison climbed on top of them and they just laid there whispering and giggling. Everyone stayed awake for a while, drinking and laughing and watching whatever was on the television. Derek and Stiles were sitting up on of of the blowup beds taking shots.

“You're gon die of alcohol poisn' '” Derek slurred trying to grab Stiles' shot.

“You just want it for your self” Stiles whispered drinking his shot.

Derek snorted and moved to stand but Stiles jumped on him.

“Sit back down where you belong” He sang “In the corner of my bar with your high heels on!”

Derek blinked and just started laughing.

“Oh my God Derek is laughing!” Stiles whisper screamed “Derek do you know that your laughing cause your laughing! You're drunker than me!”

“Nope” Derek popped the P “I-I can hold my locker better than you any day!”

Stiles squealed with laughter “Are you aware that you just quoted England?!” He started laughing again. Somewhere in the back of Derek's fuzzy mind he knew that Stiles was talking about something anime related but he was drunk and didn't want to think to hard.

“Don't think this changes tings” Derek told him, narrowing his eyes “I'm still the bad ass. I pay the bills round here.”

“We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent 'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven!”

Derek just snorted, “Why am I with you?”

“Cause I'm cute?” Stiles tried.

Derek pulled him in for a kiss “S'cause there's something about baby, you and I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gaga is queen and Isaac is DJ Puppy Wolf.  
> Grammar isn't my best thing and while I'm getting better I still suck so sorry if this was a bit unreadable.


End file.
